


Automatic Reaction

by Llybian



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, TeenCareShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llybian/pseuds/Llybian
Summary: It would’ve all been just absolutely great in a guess-it’s-time-to-start-mentally-designing-the-bridesmaids’-outfits way, if it weren’t for…“My heart! You, yes, you! What other woman but one of such unsurpassed beauty such as yourself could’ve stolen something so precious to me!”“Brock!”
Relationships: Honoka | Holly/Takeshi | Brock
Series: Pokemon Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079915
Kudos: 3





	Automatic Reaction

Holly was grateful – grateful that she’d gotten over her feelings of inadequacy and a need to prove herself. Because she was finally back with Brock in a place she’d long hoped to earn. They’d been dating for nearly a week now and both were in seventh heaven. She knew she hadn’t thought much of him at first, but at a second look, Brock was near perfect. He was kind, compassionate, strong, he knew everything there was to know about Pokemon, he could pull off a dark green and orange color-scheme like nobody’s business, and on top of that he was an excellent cook. And if all that wasn’t enough, now he was studying to be a doctor. A _doctor_. Ever since Holly had been seven years old, her imaginary prince charming had been a doctor. …Which she supposed made him Dr. Prince Charming.

And it would’ve all been just absolutely great in a guess-it’s-time-to-start-mentally-designing-the-bridesmaids’-outfits way, if it weren’t for…

“My heart! You, yes, you! What other woman but one of such unsurpassed beauty such as yourself could’ve stolen something so precious to me!”

“Brock!” Holly scolded.

Brock dropped the hands of the surprised female medical intern and looked up at her as if just coming out of a trance. He looked around and then sheepishly let his face fall into his hand. “I did it again, didn’t I?”

Holly frowned. She knew it wasn’t that Brock was disloyal… no, it wasn’t exactly that. It was just that he’d been unhappily single for so long and he always tried so hard that it had just become… an automatic reaction that happened every time he saw anything female and vaguely attractive. She knew he loved her. This was just… a habit that needed to be broken. He just needed to adjust the fact that he didn’t need to search for love anymore; that he’d already found it.

And she knew she could be patient for him.

“Nurse Joy!” Brock cried out, as one of the many Joy-clones approached. “Never have I seen a Joy with such beautiful hair, such soulful eyes, and – dare I say it – such a loving heart!”

“Umm… what?” the hapless Nurse said, trying to get her hands back.

Holly cringed. _Patient, patient, I can be…_

“Wingull, water-gun!” she commanded.

Wingull gave a cry and soared around in a graceful swoop, hitting Brock full on with a cannon of water and then landing proudly back on its mistress’s shoulder.

Her composure back, Holly patted Wingull on the beak. “You cooled off now?” she asked.

Brock, dripping wet in his lab coat, bowed in shame. “Yes, ma’am,” he said.

“Excellent.”


End file.
